


𝐘𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐆𝐑𝐄𝐄𝐊 𝐆𝐎𝐃𝐒

by doffy_chan



Category: greek gods - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Yandere, Yandere x Reader, yandere greek goddess - Freeform, yandere greek goddess x reader, yandere greek gods - Freeform, yandere greek gods x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doffy_chan/pseuds/doffy_chan
Summary: ┊ 𝗪𝗘 𝗔𝗥𝗘 𝗚𝗢𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗧𝗢 𝗕𝗘 𝗧𝗢𝗚𝗘𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗥 𝗨𝗡𝗧𝗜𝗟 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗘𝗡𝗗Request are temporarily open, feel free to request anything you want but please follow the rules!🦋[REQUEST CLOSED]
Relationships: Yandere x reader - Relationship, yandere apollo, yandere demeter, yandere greek goddess, yandere greek gods, yandere hades, yandere zeus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	𝐘𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐆𝐑𝐄𝐄𝐊 𝐆𝐎𝐃𝐒

WARNING: I'm still not really sure about this so there might be a chance that I will delete this but I hope I don't.

Everything you need to know:

-I will not make god(dess) x god(dess).

-(Y/n) will be female (sorry :/ but I only do female (Y/n) for now).

-Maybe I will do NSFW.

-you can request scenarios, headcanons or other things.

-Please mention what type of scenario/headcanon you want (ex: fluff), otherwise I will make how I want.

-I'm sorry if I end up writing cringe shit.

-And if I take a while to update I'm very sorry, it's probably because I'm gathering information about the god requested.

-Maybe I will make some chapters without being requested.

-You can request whatever greek god(dess) you want!

-(Y/n) can be a goddess/nymph/human


End file.
